School time fun
by Lohkai
Summary: It's lunch time and Kurt goes into Harry's classroom to clean up. Harry decides since he can help clean Kurt up they might as well have a little fun. Harry Potter and Glee crossover. Teacher!Harry Student!Kurt Harry/Kurt Smut and toys. Read inside AN.


AN. So I figured there wasn't enough Harry/Kurt cross over fics. So I am playing around with a few ideas while I try to get through my writes block and do a few chapters before posting more on my other fan fiction. Anyways so I was tossing around a few ideas and realized there are very few Harry/Kurt fanfictions that actually get into the description for the slash scenes. Well I must admit I do like my yaoi so I whipped from one of my idea's for a Harry/Kurt fic I know there isn't much smut for Harry and Kurt so at least give it a shot. And of course Harry and Kurt have been together for a while for Kurt to allow Harry to do this. Please read and give it an honest try.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt walked into Harry's classroom furious because he just got slushied again, by almost the whole football team. Kurt walked him and Harry's eyes were wide at the amount of slushie still on him.

"Can you help Harry? I know you shouldn't use magic so people know but I could just say I had the same outfit in my locker." Kurt asked looking at him with those puppy dog eyes that Harry could never say no to. Harry sighed and nodded putting up the wards.

"Take your clothes off, I need to use a different spell on them than you." Kurt nodded with a grin and turned to the desk as he took his vest off and put it down on the desk. He slowly took his shirt and under shirt often showing the skin that Harry loved to bite and suck on so much. Harry seen and Kurt was almost doing a strip tease in front of him making Harry hard. Kurt bent over to until his shoes and take them off alone with his socks. Harry's breath hitched as Kurt moved back up, undid his pants and hooked his thumb to take off his pants and boxers off at the same time.

Harry stood up from his desk and walked over to Kurt, trailing a finger from his ass up his spine as he moved, feeling the shudder go down Kurt's back. Kurt stood up looking at Harry. Harry smirked and started to lick the side of Kurt's neck.

"Ha.. Harry what are you.. doing?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice even. Harry gave that deep chuckle that Kurt could have sworn was pure sin.

"I only wanted to help clean you up." Harry told him and bit down on Kurt's neck making him moan. Harry kissed down his neck before turning him around having Kurt bent over a desk and tying him hands to the front legs so Kurt wouldn't move them. Harry went back to Kurt's neck while Harry's hands easily found his nipples. Harry kissed down Kurt's shoulder blades, down his spine and stopped at the end. Harry grabbed a cock ring that Kurt desperately wanted to know why he had here in the classroom of all places and put it Kurt's long hard length. Kurt whined at the brief contact with his needy dick. Harry pushed Kurt to fully laying on the desk.

"Harry..." Kurt said unsure, a blush staining his cheeks. Kurt could admit that this was turning him on immensity, the worry that someone could walk in, the knowledge that the next time he was in class this would be the first thing he will think of, having sex with his teacher in the classroom gave Kurt a thrill that he never thought of before.

"Trust me Kurt, if you want to stop just tell me alright?" Harry told him leaning over Kurt's body while his hand were rubbing Kurt's ass cheeks. "I have noticed you like it when I pull your hair sometimes so I am curious if you will like this." Kurt gasped with pleasure as Harry lightly scratched Kurt's ass cheeks. "Do you mind if I try it?" Harry asked, his voice so husky that Kurt had a hard time finding words so he settled for nodding. "I need you to say okay, how are you suppose to tell me to stop if I don't know you can talk?" Harry asked scratching his ass again.

"Yes!" Kurt moaned out shamelessly. Harry smirked against him and backed up a bit to slap Kurt's ass cheek. Kurt moaned again and tried to thrust against the desk for friction. Harry groaned at the sight Kurt made, withering against the desk in need, ass cheeks slightly reddened, cock hard and leaking but unable to release, hands tied above him as he withered against the desk desperately, the blush permanently staining Kurt's cheeks, the moans of excitement and pleasure. Harry got control of himself before slapping his ass again to hear the moans that were all for him. After a few more slaps Kurt was babbling with pleasure. Harry reached around and dragged one finger from the slit of Kurt's dick down to the base tortuously slow.

"Please! Harry please!" Kurt whined needing to cum but unable to.

"We will get there yet beautiful. Just be patient." Harry told him with a evil smirk on his face. Harry went to his knees and bit one of the ass cheeks enough for Kurt to let out a moan so loud that Harry wouldn't be surprised if they went through his silencing wards. Harry licked the ass cheek a bit before moving a biting the other ass cheek getting another loud moan. After licked that one a few times Harry picked up where he stopped kissing at the end of Kurt's spine at the same time as using his hands to move Kurt's ass cheeks, his nails digging in just enough to give the teen more pleasure.

Harry continued licking down until he got to the entrance and swirled his tongue around the tight entrance. Kurt let out a yelp on surprise that slowly turned into a moan. Harry's tongue teased Kurt's hole for a bit longer before thrusting in making making Kurt move as much as he could while withering more against the desk. Harry's tongue thrust in and out of Kurt's ass and receiving lusty, needy, moans from Kurt. Harry moved his tongue out of Kurt's ass making his whine and lightly bit down. Harry stood up and rolled Kurt around on the desk, front facing Harry he took a second to admire the view.

Kurt's arms were crossed over his head still tied down, hair was pressed against his head drenched in sweat, cheeks brilliantly flushed and painting trying to get enough air in his lungs, his chest heaved with each breath and sweat drenching him, nipples hard pleading for attention, cock full with a little pre-cum at the the tip begging for the cock ring to be removed at to be able to release and legs shaking with all of the pleasure and arousal coursing through him. Doing a quick cleaning charm on his mouth Harry bent down not touching Kurt except for their lips as Harry kissed him and slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and exploring it as he used his fingers to dance around Kurt's nipples overwhelming Kurt. Harry moved over to Kurt's ear biting the lope as he pinched Kurt's nipples. Kurt moaned so loud Harry would have mistaken it for a scream had he not heard it full on pleasure. Harry kissed, licked, and bit down Kurt's chest until he got to Kurt's cock. Harry licked from the base up to the shaft stopping before he touched the head. He licked a few more times before he took the head into his mouth moaning at the taste. Kurt bucked his hips as he gave a silent scream of pleasure. Harry bobbed a few times as he slowly moved a finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt thrust his cock into Harry's mouth moving the finger out of his hole a bit and back so the finger was farther into his hole but his cock wasn't as far into Harry's mouth. Harry let Kurt go like that for a bit as he added the second and third finger noticing Kurt's rhythm become even more erratic. Harry used his free hand to still Kurt's hips. Harry finally got Kurt to stop moving as much as he could and at one time hitting Kurt's prostate with his fingers, taking his cock fully into his mouth so Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat and humming. Kurt gave one last scream before falling into black oblivion. Harry got up and looked down at Kurt smirking before getting him ready for what he had planned.

~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt groaned as he woke up on a soft couch. Confused he jolted up moaning as he felt something vibrating hit his prostate. A chuckle brought his attention to Harry who was sitting in front of the deck-turned-couch with a smile on his face. Kurt smiled at him and then remember what happened before he passed out. Kurt blushed once he realized he was in front of the spot they did all that.

"What... Why did I pass out... I mean..." Kurt stumbled over his words. Harry chucked a bit as he sat down by Kurt.

"That my love was called a dry orgasm, it's where you get to the peak that you should cum but no cum shoots out. Until the next time you release without a cock ring on you will... get hard easier." Harry told Kurt, a grin forming on his face as he moved his hand over Kurt's nipples making Kurt draw a sharp breath and his cock twitch.

"It certainly was... interesting." Kurt said trying to calm down his breathing. Harry gave the sinful chuckle again.

"I am not through with you yet today love." Harry said standing up and picking up one of Kurt's hand to help him stand up. Kurt moaned as something hit his prostate again.

"Wha-..."

"You have a vibrator in love, it either vibrates to someone singing, closest to it whether it's someone humming or music playing if there it's a tune for it to pick up to it will go to an erratic pattern. You also have the cock ring still on so that you can't release." Harry told him with a sinful smirk on his face. "I have them connected to my magic so only I can take them out, don't let anyone know about it love see you at the end of today, you do have my class last after all and I think you will need a detention." Harry chuckled a bit again at Kurt's expression. "If you really can't deal until the end of school come tell me. Otherwise you should go to class lunch is almost over." Harry said moving to his desk and taking the wards down. Kurt composed himself quickly.

"See you in class Professor." Kurt said with a lusty smirk and walked out of the room, head held high and not showing that it effected him at all. Harry groaned to himself not wanting to wait but knowing that by the time school was over Kurt would be mush in his hands. After school was going to be fun indeed.


End file.
